Spencer, the nun
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: In early October of 1327, a wise nun of the age 52 named Isabella McLeod and her student a young nun named Spencer Hastings ride on their horses towards an old abbey on a mountain in the north of Italy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars and Name of the Rose.**

 **Author's note: Spencer Hastings version of Name of the Rose.**

* * *

 **Spencer, the nun**

 _ **Now as I reach the very end of my poor sinner's life, I feel it's a good idea to write down a detailed account of the dark and sad events of which I was sort of a part during my youth, towards the winter of the year of our Lord 1327.**_

 _ **God, please allow me the rights to be a faithful chronicler of what happened all those years ago.**_

 **In early October of 1327, a wise nun of the age 52 named Isabella McLeod and her student a young nun named Spencer Hastings ride on their horses towards an old abbey on a mountain in the north of Italy.**

"Thank the Lord that we're soon there." says Isabella in a mature calm tone.

"Tell me, master. Are you sure we should be here?" says Spencer.

"Do not feel any worry, my friend. It's our faith to be here, no matter we like it or not." says Isabella.

"I hope you're right, master." says Spencer.

Spencer and Isabella ride up to the abbey.

"Salvete, sororibus." says an old strange nun in a weird sharp tone.

She open the large heavy iron doors so Isabella and Spencer can enter the abbey.

 _ **May my hand not tremble as I now relive the uncomfortable feelings that fell upon my heart and soul as soon as we stepped inside the walls of stone.**_

"This way, friends." says a nun as she lead Isabella and Spencer to the room they will have during their stay.

"Thanks." says Isabella with a tiny smile.

Once they are alone in their room, Isabella open her bag and pull out some astrology tools.

She quickly hide them again as someone knock on the door.

Isabella opens and the Abbess enter the room.

"Pax vobiscum." says Isabella.

"Et cum spiritu tuo." says the Abbess.

"Thank you indeed, my lady abbess." says Isabella.

"Well...you must be tired after your long slow journey." says the Abbess.

"No, not in particular." says Isabella.

"As you wish. Then...then I bid you peace." says the Abbess.

Isabella look out through the small windown and sees a rather fresh grave marker down in the yard.

"I'm sorry to notice that one of your sister has recently been summoned home to God." says Isabella.

"Oh...yes, a most terrible loss, indeed. Sister Alexandra was our most magnificent illuminator." says the Abbess.

"Not Alexandra of Otranto, was it...?" says Isabella.

"The very same. You knew her?" says the Abbess.

"Not in person, but I do know and admire her work. The comedy images she made are border on infamous, but I was told she was a young woman." says Isabella.

"True, a young woman, no older than 21, as a fact." says the Abbess.

"Her unfortunate death was an accident then, am I correct?" says Isabella.

"Yes, as you stated, an accindet, yes..." says the Abbess. "...that is if...may I reveal something to you, sister Isabella?"

"You do seem rather anxious to do so..." says Isabella.

"When I was told you were about to arrive, I saw it as an answer to my prayers. Sister Alexandra's sad death has been the cause of a larger amount of spiritual discomfort and unease among my people." says the Abbess.

The Abbess suddenly notice Spencer and gives Spencer a glare that is far from friendly and nice.

"This is my young friend Spencer, the only daughter of the Lord of Melk. Her father entrusted me with her education. She is a smart young woman. I see great potential in her." says Isabella.

"Alright then. Now...where was I...? Oh, yes! Spiritual unease..." says the Abbess. "We found Alexandra's body the morning after a large hailstorm. It was horribly mutilated, smashed against a rock at the foot of a tower, underneath a window that was...uh...that was..."

"That was closed." says Isabella.

"How do you know? Did someone tell you?" says the Abbess.

"No, but if the window'd been open you sure had believed that she simply fell." says Isabella.

"The window cannot be opened, the glass was intact and there's no stairs to the roof above." sasy the Abbess.

"And since you can give no normal explanation for what happened, your nuns suspect the presence of an evil supernatural force in the area." says Isabella.

"Sister Isabella, that's why I need help from someone such as you, someone who can uncover things and in case it is needed, cover up things if such a thing would be the best thing to do." says the Abbess.

"Please, you know that I no longer deal in these matters." says Isabella.

"I know. I do feel highly reluctant to burden you with my dilemma, but without your help I'll need to turn to the Holy Inquisition..." says the Abbess.

"I see." says Isabella in a serious tone.

2 hours later.

Isabella and Spencer enter abbey's second chapel where an elderly nun is on her stomach in front of an old altar.

"That woman is Regina de Casale, one of the highest ranked members of our order. Some consider her a living saint while other would like to see her burnt as a heretic." says Isabella.

"Fellow sisters...leave at once! The Unholy One is roaming this house." says Regina.

"Regina, it's me...Isabella of Baskerville." says Isabella.

"No! She is dead..." says Regina.

"No. I am here." says Isabella.

"Oh, dear!" says Regina when she sees that it actually is Isabella. "Forgive me, friend. It's been so long."

"I did sort of want to be hidden, I guess." says Isabella.

"Isabella, when I was told of what problems you got caught in, I prayed to the White Virgin for a grand miracle." says Regina.

"Then I'd say your prayers got a positive response." says Isabella. "Let me introduce my young friend here, Miss Spencer of Melk."

"Have her get away from here. Didn't they tell you? The Devil is throwing sweet young women to their death." says Regina.

"Oh, really?" says Isabella with slight irony.

"There was something...sort of sexual, if we say so...about the one who died. She had the eyes, the eyes of a slut who seek erotical time with the Devil himself. My dear, Isabella...the times we do walk in. The Prince of Darkness is far too close. His presence I do feel, here...within these very walls. I afraid of what the near future might be." says Regina.

Isabella and Spencer walk out from the chapel.

"Master, this place...I don't like it. It makes me nervous...kind of..." says Spencer.

"Really? I myself find it most stimulating." says Isabella.

"Oh..." says Spencer.

"Spencer, my friend. We should not allow ourselves to be frightened by the irrational rumors about the Antichrist. Let's instead use the strength of our minds and attempt to solve this tantalising conundrum." says Isabella in a mature calm tone.

"As you wish." says Spencer.

 _ **My dear master had faith in the methods of the grand Greek philosopher Aristotle and her own logical mind. It was too bad for us that the fear I felt was not just simple phantoms of my youthful imagination.**_

Isabella and Spencer walk to the spot by the central tower, where Alexandra's dead body was found.

"Rather dark end for such a talented illuminator." says Isabella as she finds the rock that Alexandra fell on, blood still on it.

"Indeed." says Spencer.

Suddenly they see a large hatch in the wall that opens and through it, nuns throw out food. Only a like 10 feet to the left of the hatch is another tower that has a door on it that can be opened.

"Hmm, what if she did not fall from this tower, but instead somewhere over there...and the body rolled down here? No Devil is needed anymore." says Isabella.

"Are you saying that she killed herself...?" says Spencer.

"Yes, why else would someone go up there right in the middle of a hailstorm? Not to look at the beautiful view, that's for sure." says Isabella.

"Perhaps someone killed her." says Spencer.

"And pulled the body all the way up to that tower? Unlikely. Then it would be much more easy to just throw out the body via the hatch. Spencer, this is elementary." says Isabella.

"You believe this is a site abandoned by God...?" says Spencer.

"Have you ever been somewhere in which God would feel at home?" says Isabella.

The next day.

"We praise the God in Heaven, for the luck that there's no reason for suspecting any evil spirits among us...from this world or any other. We also praise God for sending us Isabella of Baskerville who has experience from her former duty that while a burden to her now, is of positive use to us in times such as these. May serenity and peace once more shine in our hearts. Amen." says the Abbess.

All the other nuns, including Isabella and Spencer, starts to eat breakfast.

"Master...don't be upset, but what was the 'former duty' that the abbess mentioned...? Weren't you always a nun?" whisper Spencer.

"Even a nun might have a past, Spencer. Once I was a...no, that's a story for another day." whisper Isabella.

"Okay." whisper Spencer.

45 minutes later.

"Disaster is upon us! Disaster's fallen over this abbey. Come, you need to see this." says a nun as she run into the room.

The Abbess, Isabella, Spencer and the others follow her to the pigpen where a nun is placed upside down in a large iron jar full of blood.

Some nuns pull out the body from the jar.

"Water!" says a nun.

One of the nuns wash away the blood from the dead nun's face.

The dead nun turns out to have black skin, the only one like that in the abbey.

"Holy apples! Oh, no! That's Vergeria, the Greek translator." says a nun named Silave Musco.

"Spencer, this one sure did not take her own life." says Isabella.

"After the tone of the first horn sounded, the hailstorm...after the second horn, the sea turned to blood and see, here is blood...!" says Regina in a dramatic tone.

"No! The ancient prophecy of the Apocalypse!" says a nun named Mona Rose.

"By the sound of the third horn, a burning star shall fall...into a pool...of water." says Regina.

"Hmm..." mumbles Isabella.

"Oh, dear..." says Spencer.

2 hours later.

Isabella and Silave are examining Vergeria's dead body.

"Grated stem of waterwort against diarrhea. And onions, given in tiny amounts, increase sexual stamina...in those who aren't bond by our vows, naturally." says Silave as she apply a bunch of things to the corpse.

"Are there many times when you find a use for arsenice, sister Silave?" says Isabella.

"Yes, it is quite good against nervous disorders, if taken as a compound in small doses." says Silave.

"Oh...and if in not so small doses?" says Isabella.

"Death." says Silave.

"Tell me this nun's function." says Isabella.

"She was our finest translator of Greek, primarily the works of the great Aristotle." says Silave.

"And was she on good terms with Alexandra?" says Isabella.

"Indeed. They worked together in the scriptorium, but only as sisters, you see? I mean, flesh can be tempted in line with nature or against it and they were not of the second category, if you know what I mean." says Silave.

"Okay. I do understand." says Isabella.

At the same time, Spencer is somewhere else in the abbey.

She look at statues of monsters, dragons and demons.

"La draconis shall come to eat your vascul ebenentuv!" says a dark weird voice.

An ugly weird hunchback nun walk out from the shadows.

"Moi de la viva el pervertorum, ye know. My little nun...hel erotica. Sister, hear out. Penitenziagite!" says the hunchback nun as she walk closer to Spencer.

Spencer back away a bit, not a fan of the other nun's aura.

"Penitenziagite?" says Isabella in a hard serious tone as she enter the room.

"Oh, no..." says the hunchback nun.

"You said penitenziagite. I heard you." says Isabella.

"Grandioso sister, wise holirente magnifice! Ich been no...uh...uh...dolcineta hereticum. Moi is a nun. Sancte Aviola! Sancte Aviola!" says the hunchback nun.

"Shut up." says Isabella. "Spencer, come, let's go."

Isabella and Spencer walk outside.

"Master, what language was she speaking?" says Spencer.

"Every language...and none." says Isabella.

"And that word you repeated...?" says Spencer. "What does it mean?"

"It means that the hunchback was at some point a heretic. The word 'penitenziagite' was the chief war cry of the Dolcinites." says Isabella.

"Dolcinites? Who were they?" says Spencer.

"Those who believed in the poverty of Christ." says Isabella.

"So do we, as Mariantinans." says Spencer.

"Yes, but the Dolcinites believed that everyone must be poor so they killed the rich. You see, the line between ecstatic vision and simple godless mania is often far too thin, my friend." says Isabella.

"Then perhaps the hunchback could have killed sister Alexandra." says Spencer.

"Unlikely. Fat and rich priests were more typical targets for the Dolcinites, but you're correct, we gotta keep our eyes and minds open." says Isabella.

"Yes, master." says Spencer.

Isabella and Spencer walk to the pigpen area.

"We're quite lucky to have snow on the grounds here. Snow is often the parchment upon which the criminal unwillingly writes her autograph." says Isabella. "Now, take a look at these footprints over here. What can you tell from them?"

"They're twice as deep as the others, master." says Spencer.

"Yes. And thus we may conclude...?" says Isabella.

"That the woman who left them was very heavy." says Spencer.

"My thought exactly! And why was she so heavy?" says Isabella.

"Perhaps...she was really fat..." says Spencer.

"Or more likely she was being burdened with the weight of another woman. Let us place the apperance of this footprint into our memory." says Isabella.

"But the footprints lead away from the pigpen, master...in this direction." says Spencer.

"Spencer, my friend. You forget the possibilty that the woman was walking backwards, dragging the body along...hence the deep prints left by the heels. Now where did the Greek translator meet her anonymous killer?" says Isabella.

Isabella and Spencer walk up to the scriptorium.

The librarian close a small door on the far side of the room.

"Sister librarian, we'd like to examine the work of the two unfortunates who were called home to God." says Isabella.

"Your request is most unusual." says the librarian.

"So are the circumstances of their deaths." says Isabella.

"Sister Alexandra, sat there." says the librarian as she gesture towards a desk.

Isabella walk over to the desk, pull out her magnifying glasses and use them to look at a parchment on the desk.

"Hmm...a horse teaching the scriptures to a priest. The pope as a fox, the abbess as a monkey. She did clearly have a talent for comedy images." says Isabella.

"Indeed, master." says Spencer.

The assistant librarian jump in fear when she sees a rat.

Some nuns in the room laugh.

"True nuns should not laugh. Only the idiot would be seen in laughter." says an elderly nun, known as venerable Joslyn, in a hard tone.

The nuns stop laughing.

"Isabella, forgive me, but I heard some people laugh at stupid things. You and your friend however belong to an order who view comedy as a positive object." says Joslyn.

"True. Marianti did often laugh." says Isabella.

"The laugh is a wind of evil who make humans look like perverted monkeys." says Joslyn in anger as she slam her walking stick hard against the stone floor.

"Monkeys do not laugh. The laugh is particular to humans." says Isabella.

"As is sin. Jesus did not laugh." says Joslyn.

"How can we be sure?" says Isabella.

"There's no mention in the scriptures that he did." says Joslyn.

"There's also no mention that he did not." says Isabella. "Aristotle devoted his Second Book of Poetics to comedy as a tool for the truth."

"You have read this work?" says Joslyn.

"No, of course not. It's been lost for many centuries." says Isabella.

"No, it was never written!" says Joslyn. "Because perversions shall never reach status of glory."

Isabella turn to the librarian and says "Show us the Greek translator's desk."

"That one." says the librarian.

Isabella and Spencer walk towards the desk, but the assistant librarian quickly put a bunch of books on the desk and block the way.

Isabella and Spencer leave the room.

"And what did we learn from that visit, Spencer?" says Isabella.

"That we aren't allowed to laugh in there." says Spencer.

"Yes, but didn't you notice how few books there were on the shelves? All these writers, researchers, translators...where are the many books they require for their work and for which the abbey is famed...? Where are the books?" says Isabella.

"Are you testing me, master?" says Spencer.

"What?" says Isabella.

"I do not wish to be rude, but every time you ask me a question, you seem to already hold the answer. Do you know where the books are?" says Spencer.

"No, but I bet my faith that the tower contains more than just air." says Isabella.

"Okay, master." says Spencer.


	2. Chapter 2

"We need to see what was on sister Vergeria's desk. I have a feeling that whatever it is it will be important." says Isabella.

"I agree. Master, did you see the door the librarian closed as we came into the room?" says Spencer.

"Yes and I believe that door leads to the abbey's library where most of the books are being kept." says Isabella.

Isabella and Spencer run into Mona.

"Sister Mona, we require some help." says Isabella in a serious hard tone.

 _ **I could not see why it was so urgent for my master to return to the tower. I guess she couldn't resist the temptation to enter the library and look at the books and honestly I can't blame her since I was pretty interested myself.**_

Several hours later, at night, Mona unlock the door to the scriptorium tower and allow Isabella and Spencer to enter.

Isabella and Spencer walk up to the scriptorium.

The assistant librarian sit by Vergeria's desk, reading. She blow out her candle when she hear that someone's on the way up to the room. She run and hide in the dark behind some boxes in a corner.

"Alright, let's see what the nervous pale shit of an assisting librarian was so damn quick to hide from us this morning." says Isabella.

Isabella and Spencer walk up to Vergeria's desk.

Isabella finds a small note.

"And what do we have here?" says Isabella as she light a candle and put on her magnifying glasses. "Tiny writing in Greek, perhaps made by an ant with ink on its feet huh? It says...use vulgar individuals and take pleasure and joy from their defects..."

"What does that mean?" says Spencer.

"I'm not sure and...hmm, could it be...?" says Isabella as she sniff the note and then hold the note closer to the candle. More writing appear. "Ah, yes! Written in lemon juice. Sagittarius, Sun...Mercury...and Scorpion. It's some zodiacal code giving directions, but to where?"

Suddenly a sound is heard from in the sahdows on the other side of the room.

"Hello? Who's there?" says Isabella as she get up from the chair.

Isabella and Spencer spin around.

Someone grab the book from Vergeria's desk and run down from the room.

"Wait...my glasses, where are they?" says Isabella.

"They were on the book!" says Spencer.

"C'mon, let's follow whoever that was!" says Isabella.

Isabella and Spencer run down the stairs and then outside.

There is no sign of the nun who stole the book.

"We'll split up. You go that way." says Isabella.

"Yes, master." says Spencer.

The wind blows out Spencer's lantern.

Spencer enter an old dirty kitchen.

Spencer is about to light her lantern with fire from the fireplace when she hear someone enter the room.

She hide behind some barrels.

"You damn perv! Where are you? I know you're close." says a nun as she enter the room. "Don't be afraid of me."

The nun drink some wine and then leave the room again.

Spencer suddenly notice a man, hiding next to her.

He is only 3 or 4 years older than herself.

Spencer gasp in slight surprise.

The man says nothing. He simply look at Spencer.

She feel no fear though. Somehow it's clear that the man is not evil.

 _ **Who was this man who was radiant as the sun...mystical as the moon and sharp as a sword...?**_

The man gently grab Spencer's robes and pull them off her.

Spencer don't know what to do.

The man pull down his pants to reveal his big stiff dick.

"What...?" says Spencer.

The man simply gesture towards his dick.

"Oh..." gasp Spencer.

The man gently touch Spencer's boobs with his hands.

He then gives her a kiss on the neck.

At the same time, Isabella finds he hunchback nun in the graveyard.

The hunchback nun try to catch rats that she kill and put in her leather bag.

"Good evening to ye, sister Salvatera." says Isabella. "This is where you catch them?"

"Yes, they are piu grasso...uh...bigger." says Salvatera. "Want one?"

"Eh...no, thank you." says Isabella.

"Ich bin la good catholicum, sister." says Salvatera.

"Alright, since you are a good Christian, you must tell me, did Alexandra give anything to Belinda?" says Isabella.

"No. To the transla...uh, translaterium..." says Salvatera.

"Translator! Vergeria, the black nun, right?" says Isabella.

"Yes, exactly!" says Salvatera.

"And after that...what happened then?" says Isabella.

At the same time, the man slide his dick into Spencer's virgin pussy and starts to slowly fuck her.

"Awww! Dear..." moans Spencer, getting horny for the first time in her life.

The man fuck nice and slow.

"Yes..." moans Spencer.

The man gives her a soft kiss.

"Ahhhh...!" moans Spencer.

The man fuck a little bit faster.

"No, slow." says Spencer.

The man fuck slow again.

22 minutes later.

The man pull out and cum on Spencer's feet.

He then run out from the room.

Spencer grab a towel and wipe her feet clean and then put her robes back on.

She then light her lantern and walk back outside.

Isabella walk up to Spencer and says "The hunchback has told me that sister Belinda, the assistant librarian, is the key to this entire enigma. We need to find her, c'mon. Or rather we should try to, tomorrow."

Spencer mumble something.

"What ye say?" says Isabella.

"Nothing at all, master." says Spencer.

"Good." says Isabella.

20 minutes later.

Isabella and Spencer are in their beds in their room.

"Master? I need to talk about something." says Spencer.

"I know." says Isabella.

"So you'll hear my confession?" says Spencer.

"Well, I'd rather wish you'd tell me first, as a friend." says Isabella.

"You've ever been...you know...in love?" says Spencer.

"Yes, many times." says Isabella.

"Oh, you have?" says Spencer.

"Sure, my friend. Aristotle, Ovid, Virgil..." says Isabella.

"No, not like that. I meant..." says Spencer.

"I see. Are you not confusing love with desire?" says Isabella.

"I'm not sure. I only wish what's best for him, to save him from poverty." says Spencer.

"Oh, my dear..." says Isabella.

"What...?" says Spencer.

"You are in love." says Isabella.

"Is that bad, master?" says Spencer.

"What can I say? For a nun it does present a series of problems." says Isabella.

"Didn't the noble Melissa de Aquino praise love above all virtues?" says Spencer.

"The love for God, Spencer my friend. The love for God." says Isabella.

"What about the love of men?" says Spencer.

"Men? About that did Melissa de Aquino know precious little. The holy scriptures are clear. Sexuality destroys a woman's pure soul, as it says in the Proverbium and in Ecclesum it says, that only more bitter than death was the man." says Isabella.

"Yes, but what do you yourself think, master?" says Spencer.

"I of course do not have the benefit of your experience. I'd find it difficult to believe though that God would have created the concept of sexual desire if it did not come with some positive side." says Isabella.

"Okay." says Spencer as she blush a little.

"How peaceful life would be without love, Spencer. How safe, how tranquil...and how dull." says Isabella with a tiny smile.

The next day.

Isabella and Spencer enter the scriptorium.

"Master, look! The door..." says Spencer.

Isabella and Spencer run over and are about to enter when the librarian step our from the door.

"Oh, sister Monica! We were just looking for your assistant sister Belinda, do you know where she is?" says Isabella.

"No." says the librarian, apparently named Monica.

"Is she perhaps up in the library?" says Isabella.

"No. I did not see here there." says Monica.

"I'd like to visit the library myself. May I..." says Isabella.

"No. The abbess has told me that strictly no one is allowed to enter the abbey library, other than myself and my assistant." says Monica in a cold emotionless tone.

"Alright then. Thank you." says Isabella.

Isabella and Spencer leave the scriptorium.

When nobody can hear them, Spencer says "Maybe the assistant is dead. Maybe we'll find her in water."

"What?" says Isabella.

"The third horn, like Regina talked about. You know, the book of Revelation." says Spencer.

"That's not the book we're looking for." says Isabella.

Isabella and Spencer suddenly hear the main gate open.

A group of six Mariantinan delegates arrive at the abbey.

"Sister Minaara, it's an honor to welcome you and your fellow Mariantinans to our abbey today." says the abbess.

"Thanks, lady abbess." says Minaara of Athens.

"You, get the crap out from here, old freak!" says Salvatera.

Salvatera try to push one of the Mariantinans out through the gate.

"Stop that at once, Salvatera!" says the abbess in anger as she slap Salvatera in the face. "That is Curvina of Winchester, one of our most esteemed Mariantinan guests."

Salvatera walk away.

"I'm sorry. Your grandness, this way please. We have important matters to discuss." says the abbess.

The Abbess and Curvina walk away together, followed by Minaara and her friends.

"Who are they?" says Spencer.

"They are Mariantinan nuns, just like you and me." says Isabella.

4 hours later.

"The abbess, Joslyn and their closest colleagues seem convinced that the Devil is hiding amongus." says Curvina.

"The only evidence of the Devil that I see, is some people's desire to see him at work here." says Isabella.

"What if Regina's right and you are wrong?" says Emma of Newcastle.

"I'm quite certain that I'm right, my friends." says Isabella.

"No matter what, Isabella of Baskerville must always be right." says Regina.

"There's only one sister I need to question and the entire matter will be resolved." says Isabella.

"Isabella, we place our faith in you. I hope you won't abuse it." says Freida of Uppsala.

"Trust me, this will..." says Isabella.

"Excuse me! Sister Isabella, you should see this." says Silave as she come running into the room.

Isabella and Spencer follow Silave to the hot baths.

In one of the baths they find the dead body of Belinda, the assistant librarian.

"Did you find a rare book written in Greek?" says Isabella.

"No." says Silave.

"Spencer, look at this." says Isabella as she sees Belinda's shoes on the floor. They match the footprints in the snow by the pigpen exactly. "I was right."

"Yes, but so was the book of Revelation." says Spencer.

"Sister Isabella, we must talk at once." says the Abbess as she enter the room.

"Indeed we must and I have much to tell you." says Isabella. "After sister Silave and I have examined this corpse."

12 minutes later in the medical chamber.

"Lemon leaf in the bath are used to get rid of pain..." says Silave.

"This woman was left-handed." says Isabella.

"Yes, sister Belinda was different in several ways." says Silave.

"Are there other left-handed sisters in the abbey?" says Isabella.

"None that I am aware of..." says Silave.

Isabella notice that Belinda's tongue is black as if covered in black ink.

"Black ink..." says Isabella. "This woman did not write with her tongue, did she?"

Silave shake her head.

15 minutes later in the Abbess' office.

Isabella show the Abbess the tiny note found on the Greek translator's desk.

"Some lines in Greek..." says the Abbess.

"Indeed, written by Vergeria. A random quote from the book she was reading right before her death. See how the handwriting change? From this poin on, she was dying. And look at this." says Isabella.

"Smudge of blue paint." sasy the Abbess.

"Yes, a very unique shade of blue paint, blended by Alexandra, your finest illuminator, the person who owned this parchment before Vergeria and how do we know that? Because we can see that Vergeria's stuff is written over Alexandra's blue and not the other way around." says Isabella.

"Sister Isabella, this abbey is covered in black sadness and pain and yet I find nothing in your obscure dissertation that brings any light upon it all." says the Abbess.

Isabella use a candle to reveal the secret writing on the small parchment.

"See this? Someone went to great length to hide a secret of the first magnitude. This handwriting is very clearly left-handed and the only left-handed member of this abbey is...or rather was, Belinda, the assistant librarian. And what sort of secrets would she have had access to?" says Isabella.

"I sense that you're about to tell me..." says the Abbess.

"Books. Restricted books. Spiritually dangerous books." says Isabella. "The assistant librarian's sexual desires were no secret. So when sweet young Alexandra wished to read such a book, Belinda gave her the key to its location, enciphered on this parchment in exchange for lesbian activity."

"Enough!" says the Abbess.

"Alexandra agreed, but afterwards, hurt by remorse, wandered confused and sad in the graveyeard area where she met the Greek translator." says Isabella.

"How do you know this?" says the Abbess.

"There was a witness...the hunchback, who saw Alexandra give this parchment to Vergeria and then run to the guard tower and hurling herself to her death during the hailstorm. The night of my arrival, while Belinda spanked her lesbian ass, Vergeria used the coded instructions upon this parchment to make her way into the library and found the book about comedy. She took it back to her desk in the scriptorium and read it. After writing down that random quote from the book, she died with a black stain on her right index finger. The assistant librarian found the body and dragged it down to the pigpen to prevent suspicion from falling on her, but she left her autograph behind. The forbidden book was left on the translator's desk. Belinda returned there last night and read it and suddenly overcome with some sharp pain she attempted to take a soothing bath with lemon leaves and drowned. She too had a black stain on her finger. All three nuns died because of a book that kills or for which people would kill, so I strongly request that you give me and my friend Spencer access to the library, now." says Isabella.

"Isabella, your pride makes you blind to the point that you fail to see what's obvious to me." says Joslyn in anger as she enter the room.

"Abbess, the Panectio and his men are here, as well as...Mortisha Gui." says Karen of Macedonus as she enter the room.

"I'll be there in a few." says the Abbess.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lady abbess, it would be best for us all if you'd allow me and my friend to enter the library." says Isabella.

"I can not do that." says the Abbess. "Sister Isabella, you've done a good job, but I now must order you from taking any further steps in your investigations."

The Abbess grab the parchment and burns it.

"What?" says Spencer.

"Someone's arrived among the Panectio's people. She's a woman who is very familiar with the works of the Devil. I believe you know her too well." says the Abbess. "Mortisha Gui of the Inquisition."

"Oh, no..." says Isabella. "Spencer, c'mon."

Isabella and Spencer leave the room.

"Master, who's Mortisha Gui...?" says Spencer.

"Listen, Spencer...she's..." begins Isabella.

"Sister Isabella, there you are. I've been looking for you." says Emma. "Minaara wanna talk to you."

12 minutes later.

"Isabella, do you know who's come?" says Minaara.

"Yes, I do...Mortisha Gui." says Isabella.

"And you're not afraid...?" says Minaara.

"No, not even a little." says Isabella.

"You probably should be." says Emma.

"Why? I understand that Regina has already left." says Isabella.

"It's you I'm worried about." says Minaara.

"I do not plan to give up." says Isabella.

"You have to. I'm sorry." says Minaara. "Not even the Emperor himself will be able to save you if you start to mess with Mortisha again."

"I remember what happened last time." says Curvina.

"This time it will be different." says Isabella.

"I fear that you might be wrong." says Jenny of Cadbury.

"I'm sure that I am right, my friends. Trust me." says Isabella.

"We all trust you, but we don't want you to take any huge risks." says Emma.

"Isabella, please..." says Jenny.

"I refuse to give up now when I'm this close. Spencer, let's go." says Isabella.

Isabella and Spencer walk away.

"Master, what's next step?" says Spencer.

"I'm not sure...yet." says Isabella.

"Okay." says Spencer.

8 hours later, Isabella and Spencer enter the original abandoned chapel.

"Alright, let's see if my guess is correct..." says Isabella as she walk up to an alter in the middle of the room.

On the front of the altar is a series of 50 skull faces with munk hoods.

Isabella put her fingers into the eye holes of one of the skulls and finds some sort of buttons inside the holes. She push them and the large heavy altar slide to the side, revealing the entrance to some form of catacombs.

"Let's see if this will take us where we wish to go." says Isabella.

Isabella and Spencer light their lanterns and walk down into the catacombs.

"Hmm, we're in the tower foundations..." says Isabella.

"Look, master. Stairs..." says Spencer as she notice a set of stairs that lead up through the tower.

"Your young strong eyes do us great. Very good, Spencer." says Isabella.

Isabella and Spencer walk up the stairs.

20 minutes later.

Isabella count the steps.

"160, 161, 162, 163, 164, 165, 166 bolted door to the scriptorium, 167, 168..." says Isabella.

"We're not allowed here." says Spencer.

"No, we are not, but it's too late to turn back now." says Isabella.

14 minutes later.

"178, 179, 180..." says Isabella and stops counting when she reach a hatch in the ceiling. "Spencer, help me open this."

Isabella and Spencer push the hatch open and climb up into a room.

"Yes! Spencer, I knew it...!" says Isabella in joy when she sees, in the lights from the lanterns, a lot of books. "Spencer, my friend, do you realize that we're in one of the finest libraries in the entire Christendom? Wow!"

"How are supposed to find the book we're looking for?" says Spencer.

"In time. Have patience." says Isabella.

Isabella and Spencer start to look through the books.

Spencer open a book.

"The Beatus of Liebana, that, Spencer, is a masterpiece. And this is the version annotated by Gilberto de Bologna." says Isabella. "How many more rooms? How many more books? No one should be forbidden from freely consult these books."

"Maybe they're considered too fragile..." says Spencer.

"No, it's the fact that they often hold a form of knowledge different from ours. As well as ideas that could makes us doubt the words of God." says Isabella.

Isabella and Spencer now notice that there are four open doorways leading to other rooms.

They walk into one of the other rooms.

"Look at all these books." says Isabella. "The Lecanim de Veruna. The Ascelops of Istanbulus. The Yaventi la Coronah. These are very rare."

This room has four doorways too.

They walk through one.

"Wow! So many books." says Isabella.

All rooms have four doorways. They walk through one.

They get out into a mix of stairs.

"Okay, Spencer my friend. Seems as though we've found ourselves in a labyrinth." says Isabella.

"Indeed, master." says Spencer.


	4. Chapter 4

"This way...c'mon." says Isabella.

"Are you sure?" says Spencer.

"No, of course not. It's simply a logical guess." says Isabella.

"How will we get out?" says Spencer.

"With some difficulty...if at all." says Isabella. "You see, that's the true charm of a any labyrinth. Stay calm, okay?"

"Yes, master." says Spencer.

"Let me think...into this room." says Isabella.

Isabella and Spencer enter one of the many room.

"Oh...all these books." says Isabella.

"Master, not now." says Spencer.

"The Third Book of Augementerica." says Isabella as she open a book. "And this one is the rare version in classic Greek instead of the more common Arabic."

"Please...we need to find a way out..." says Spencer.

"Sorry. I got a bit distracted..." says Isabella. "Hmm...over here."

They walk out through one of the doorways.

They get into another room and walk through another doorway out among the stairs again.

"Up here..." says Isabella.

They walk up some stairs and into another room.

Spencer suddenly gasp in mild fear as she thinks she sees another person, but it's only her own reflection on a door that is also a large mirror.

"Relax, my young friend. It's just a mirror." says Isabella as she walks towards the mirror door.

Suddenly she almost fall through a hidden trap door in the floor.

Spencer helps Isabella up.

"A mirror and a trap door...? We're getting close." says Isabella.

Isabella try to open the door, but there is no door handle or lock.

"If I've deciphered the istructions from our freidn the Greek translator correctly..." says Isabella as she pull out a small piece of parchment.

Spencer look surprised. she thought the Abbess destroyed that note.

"You didn't truly believe I'd surrender that parchment to anyone without first making sure to have my very own copy no, did you? Let's see here...'Mano supra idolium. Agae primum et septimus de quatuor' means what?" says Isabella.

"Uh...'Hands above the idol. Press first and seventh of four'..." says Spencer.

"Exactly. Very good, Spencer." says Isabella.

"What idol...? First and seventh of what?" says Spencer.

"That's what we're going to try and find out." says Isabella.

"If I held the answers to every question I would be teaching theology in Paris right now." says Isabella.

"Uh...master?" says Spencer.

"Yes, Spencer?" says Isabella.

"Can we go? It's so cold..." says Spencer.

"Sure, we'll return later." says Isabella. "Now let's see, how do we find our way back out?"

"I don't know." says Spencer.

A small rat run across the floor.

"Yes, rats tend to be good at finding the way through labyrinths. Let's follow him." says Isabella.

They follow the rat and 20 minutes later they get out.

"Thank Lord, we made it out." says Spencer.

"You didn't think we would, Spencer?" says Isabella.

"I wasn't sure, master." says Spencer.

At the same time in room down in the cellar, Salvatera, the hunchback nun, is trying to make the man that Spencer met and had sex with in the kitchen, to have sex with her, even though he does not want to.

"Show me your pinanto." says Salvatera "Me hope it is engorginum and amorente."

The man look angry and try to push Salvatera away from him.

"No, no! Not be angry with me, man." says Salvatera.

The man does not say anything. It appears that he actually can't speak at all.

Salvatera slide her hand down the man's pants and grab his dick, trying to jerk it.

"Oh, munto de engrosius la dick, yes!" says Salvatera, being very horny.

"Stop! Negantum et verganis lynax refi ecan moruntio perverius canentil." says Mortisha Gui as she enter the room along with her two templar guards.

"Forgive me, la grande magnificens! Moi ish no perverted de la erotica corvufis. I am a nun..." says Salvatare as she quickly remove her hand from the man's dick.

"You are retarded, sister Salvatera! Guards, take her to prison!" says Mortisha.

The templar guards take Salvatera and put her in one of the abbey's prison cells.

"God, bless us. Keep every good person here safe, please." says Mortisha.

The next day.

"No..." thinks Spencer when she finds out that the man has been arrested.

"I'm sorry. We can do nothing." says Isabella, trying to comfort Spencer.

"I know, but I wish there were." says Spencer.

"Try to forget." says Isabella.

"I don't think I can..." says Spencer.

"Try. It will be better, trust me." says Isabella. "Yes, that is not what you wish to hear, but there's nothing you can do."

2 hours later.

"Master, why don't you want to help the man?" says Spencer.

"It's not a matter of if I want to or not. I just can't do anything." says Isabella.

"Why not, master? Please tell me...as a friend." says Spencer.

"Alright then. I myself was also an inquisitor, but in the early days when the primary goal of the Inquisition was to guide, not punish. Once during a trial I had to defend a woman who had done no crime, aside from having translated a Greek book which held information that conflicted with the holy scriptures. Mortisha wanted to condemn the woman as a heretic and I did not. Mortisha then accused me of heresy for having defended the woman. I was thrown into prison...tortured." says Iabella.

"And then...?" says Spencer.

"The innocent woman was burned to death and I...am still alive." says Isabella. "I'd with no fear faced the flames in her place."

"Sister Isabella, you must see this..." says Silave as she walk up to Isabella and Spencer.

"What?" says Isabella.

"I found it...a book in Greek." says Silave.

"Oh, where?" says Isabella.

"Down by the baths, behind a jar of lemon leaf..." says Silave.

"Go back down and lock yourself inside until I get there. And don't touch the book." says Isabella.

"As you wish." says Silave as she run back to the baths.

14 minutes later, someone walk out from the shadown and sneak up behind Silave and cut off her throat with long sharp a silver-plated dagger.

The nun has her hood on so it's impossible to see who she is. She grab the book and run away.

When they get down to the baths, Isabella and Spencer finds Silave's dead body.

"Oh, no..." says Isabella.

"Here, master." says Spencer when she finds Isabella's magnifying glasses on the floor and gives them to Isabella.

"Thank ye." says Isabella.

22 minutes later.

Spencer enter the abbey's second chapel.

She goes down on her knees in front of a statue of the Virgin Mary.

"Holy Mother Marty, please her my prayer. I'm aware of the fact that my sin was large, but I beg you, do not let others suffer for anything I did. Years ago you granted my master a miracle by saving her from death. Please do the same for the the man I met." says Spencer.

40 minutes later.

"C'mon, my friend." says Isabella.

"Yes, master." says Spencer.

Isabella and Spencer run up through the tower and to the library, to the room where the mirror door is.

"Why are going here? We still don't know how to open this thing..." says Spencer.

"Maybe we do. Look." says Isabella.

Above the mirror door it is written 'Antaricum venda recanti et quatuor de betrevi la grande luminensis'.

"See?" says Isabella.

"No." says Spencer. "I don't get it."

"We need to press the first and seventh letter of the word 'quatuor'...see?" says Isabella.

"Yeah, but the instructions left behind by the black nun told us to do that above an idol." says Spencer.

"I realized it's not 'idolium' as in Latin, but 'eidolon' as in Greek, which means mirror or reflection." says Isabella as she push the Q and the R in the word 'quatuor'.

The door opens.

Isabella and Spencer enter and walk up the stairs.

They enter a room where a person sit by a table with her hood up, reading the rare Greek book.

"Good evening to you, venerable Joslyn." says Isabella.

The person takes off her hood, revealing her face. It is indeed Joslyn.

"You must've been flying like a bird to get up here before Spencer and me." says Isabella.

"You have discovered several things since you arrived, but the short way through the labyrinth is clearly not among them." says Joslyn.

"Perhaps so." says Isabella.

"Tell me what you want." says Joslyn.

"I want to see the book in Greek that you claim was never written, a book entirely devoted to comdy, a concept you hate so much." says Isabella. "The book that might be the one and only surviving copy of Aristotle's Second Book of Poetics."

"Isabella, what a magnificent librarian you could have been." says Joslyn. "Here's your reward. You have won."

Joslyn flip the book around and gently push it forward.

"Read it. Look at its secrets." says Joslyn.

Isabella put on her magnifying glasses as well as a leather glove on her right hand to keep it safe while she touch the pages of the book.

Isabella begins to read "And here I mention how comedy stimulate the heart, mind and soul to use vulgar individuals and take pleasure and joy from their defects."

"Good. Read, carry on, read it." says Joslyn.

"Master, we must hurry..." says Spencer.

"Sister Isabella, if it's too dark in here for you just hand it over to the girl. I'm sure she can read it." says Joslyn.

"No. I would not want my dear student to turn your highly poisoned pages without the protection of a glove such as the one I wear." says Isabella.

"Go to hell, traitor!" says Joslyn in anger as she suddenly close the book hard, grab it, knock down the table and run from the room.

"Quickly!" says Isabella.

Isabella and Spencer run after Joslyn.

They get to the mirror door just before it is shut.

They run after Joslyn.

"Fuck you, Isabella, you damn stupid bitch!" scream Joslyn as she knock over a candle and sets the library on fire.

Suddenly a huge burning shelf fall down and block Isabella's way.

Spencer fortunately was already past where the shelf fell.

"Go on, Spencer! You must stop Joslyn..." says Isabella.

"I'm not leaving you behind..." says Spencer.

"Don't be a fool, go!" says Isabella.

"God, please save my master..." says Spencer as she run after Joslyn.

Spencer finds Joslyn just as Joslyn exit the tower via the normal door.

"You were the killer all along!" says Spencer as she grab Joslyn by the back of her robes.

"I refuse to allow the information within this book be revealed to the public!" says Jolyn.

"Damn you!" says Spencer as she grab Joslyn by the throat.

Spencer squeeze Joslyn's throat, killing her.

"Fuck you, damn lesbian crap!" scream Joslyn in anger and pain as she die.

"God, forgive me." says Spencer as she grab the book from Joslyn's hands.

Isabella exit the tower with a few books that she managed to save from the fire.

Spencer gives the rare greek book to Isabella and ten run to the main yard and knock down a couple guards and saves the man she love before Mortisha burn him to death.

"What are you doing?" says Mortisha.

"That man is not a servant of the Devil. This is the real killer." says Isabella as she pull forward Joslyn's dead body.

"Is that so? I understand." says Mortisha and then turn to the man and says "You are now free to go."

Mortisha and her soldiers and nuns leave the abbey.

The next morning, Spencer and Isabella leave as well.

As they ride alog the road from the abbey, the man walk up to Spencer and smile at her.

Spencer smile back and then says "Sorry. I cannot stay here with you, despite how much I want to." her tone calm and mature.

The man smile again and nod in understanding.

Spencer ride away with Isabella.

 _ **Never did I regret my decision to leave the man behind, for my master tought me much that was true, good and wise.**_

 _ **On the day when my master and I eventually were about to part ways, she presented me with her magnifying glasses as a gift.**_

 _ **She told me that I was still a young woman, but that one day they'd serve me well and as a matter of act I wear them now as I write these words.**_

 _ **After giving me her glasses, my master gave me a hug as how a mother would and then sent me on my way.**_

 _ **I did not ever learn what became of my master, but I pray to God in the Heaven that he accepted her soul and forgave her for the wrong things she have done.**_

 _ **And here, being an old old woman, when I think back to my past, the face I see more clear than any other is that of the man. He was my only true mortal sexual love who I've kept dreaming about all these years and yet I never knew...his name.**_

 **The End.**


End file.
